In conjunction with many electrical devices, a cable has to be clamped with respect to a casing or another mechanical structure of the electrical device in order to provide a strain relief for protecting electrical components connected to the cable against damaging when strain is directed to the cable. The clamping can be accomplished with a cable clamp which comprises means for pressing against the sheath of the cable and means for attaching to the casing or another mechanical structure of the electrical device. Publication US2003122040 presents a cable clamp that comprises a first element, a second element, and retainer devices for keeping the first and second elements together so that a cable gets clamped between the first and second elements. The cable clamp further comprises a cantilever provided with a though hole so that the cable clamp can be attached to a casing or another mechanical structure of an electrical device with e.g. a screw.
In many cases, a casing of an electrical device is provided with a through hole for arranging a lead-in for a cable and there is a need to clamp the cable with respect to the edges of the through hole in order to provide a strain relief for protecting electrical components connected to the cable against damaging when strain is directed to the cable. A cable clamp of the kind described in the above-mentioned publication US2003122040 is unsuitable for situations where the cable clamp needs to be locked to the edges of the through hole and simultaneously to clamp the cable. Especially challenging are cases where the diameter of a cable to be clamped is significantly smaller than the diameter of the through hole. Therefore, there is a need for such cable clamps that are suitable for situations of the kind mentioned above.